But I Wouldn't Mean It
by arithmetic
Summary: On the first day at her new High School, Lucy Heartfilia meets a boy named Natsu Dragneel. Hidden feelings, wrong timings and gutsy decisions lead Natsu and Lucy into playing one on one in the most important soccer game of their lives. "I reached my hand out, 'Good luck, Natsu.' Lacing his fingers around it, he squeezed tightly, 'Well I'd say the same, but I wouldn't mean it.'"


**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

I swallowed hard and looked myself over in the mirror one last time, patting down my uniform.

"Yeah, you got this Lucy!" I said out loud as I fist pumped, "this will be a piece of cake!"

I thought that if I said the words then it would suddenly make them true, but try as I might, I couldn't lie to myself.

Today was my first day of a brand new high school. My father had gotten offered a CEO position at a highly established financing firm here in Magnolia so we had to pack up our lives and move.

I was pretty upset about the news, seeing as I had to leave all my friends behind and my school.

Even worse is that we had made the move three months into my 11th grade year so I've been worrying myself sick about how much I'll stand out, drawing from experience with new kids at my old school, everyone always treated them like science experiments. What a nightmare.

The uniform is also something new to me.

But, I have never been one to shy away from a challenge so no matter how nervous I am, I will make the best out of the situation.

Breaking my string of thought, my mother called me down stairs. I took a deep breath and departed the safety of the bathroom.

"Good morning darling! Did you sleep well?" Called my mother from the kitchen.

"As well as I could." I answered as I slowly advanced through the maze of boxes in the living room.

"Are you hungry? I made some oatmeal!"

"No thank you," pausing to make a gagging gesture, "I'm just going to head off, I want to get there a little bit early to leave myself room to get lost." I said as I picked up my backpack by the front door.

My mom poked her head out of the kitchen threshold and gave me a quizzical look before shrugging. "Okay, not my fault if you can't make it to lunch without dying of starvation. Your father will be home early tonight so we are going to get busy unpacking." With that she disappeared back into the kitchen again and yelled a "good luck".

As soon as I stepped outside I realized I had forgotten my jacket and not wanting to traverse the mountains of boxes again I decided to go on without it.

But damn, was it cold.

I pulled up my thigh high socks from around my ankles hoping it would alleviate some of my discomfort only to realize it made little to no difference at all.

As I rounded the end of my street, I cursed myself for not grabbing my coat and woved my arms tightly around my chest.

Suddenly, I felt something drape over my shoulders.

"What kind of lunatic leaves home without a jacket in this weather? I could see you shivering from a mile away."

Startled I looked to my right where the voice was coming from. My eyes met a slender yet muscular teenage boy and as my eyes traveled upward I was greeted by a very handsome profile with… Pink hair?

He turned his head and looked down, meeting my gaze. I snapped my gaping mouth shut.

"I've never seen you before.." the boy said as he flicked the Fairy Tail High School crest that was sewn onto my sweater vest, then slowly tapping his own. "Are you new?"

The boy cocked his eyebrow at me and waiting for a response, I don't know why but my words got stuck in my throat.

"Yeah, I just moved here last week." Finally forcing them out, mentally berating myself for looking like an idiot in front of this beautiful human.

"Oh nice. Well, welcome to Magnolia then. Name's Natsu." He said cooly while offering me his hand.

I took it and smiled, it was warm and surprisingly soft. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy."

Natsu adjusted his athletic bag and checked his watch, "I gotta go, see you around loonie Lucy."

"Hey I'm not loonie!" I bit back but with a hint of amusement.

With a playful laugh he quickly walked off. As he was almost out of earshot I remember his jacket, "Natsu! Your jacket!"

Natsu turned around, flashing a bright grin that amazingly I could see even from our distance, "Hang on to it for me, will ya?" He yelled, turning his back on me and giving me a wave.

I stood there for a moment, processing our interaction. For whatever reason, the boy I just met, radiated warmth and my chest swelled with happiness.

I put my arms through the jacket and inspected it, it was a black Adidas jacket with white stripes running down the arms, I pulled it close to my face and began to walk. Each intake of breath brought the smell of cinnamon.

Now I was no stranger to boys, and plenty of guys had giving me their jackets to wear before, so why was I so happy that I was wearing this one?

* * *

As approached Fairy Tail High I dug my schedule and map out of my backpack and scanned it quickly, my run in with Natsu had shaved off my "getting lost time" considerably.

I found my homeroom class on the map and looked around for anything I could recognize. I guess I looked pretty lost because soon I had a small crowd of people gathered around me, pushing me in different directions. Nightmare achieved.

"Hey you're new!"

"Wow you are so pretty!"

"What's your name?!"

"Uh… Luc-"

"Hey you're showing her the wrong way! I'll take her to class!"

In no time at all I was in a whirlwind of students fighting to help me and I was getting dangerously close to screaming my head of when a loud whistle hushed the storming crowd.

"TO CLASS!" A voice boomed, they scattered, clearly afraid of whoever the voice belonged to. I turned and was surprised to see a short girl with blue hair strolling up to me, a whistle hanging from her neck and a class officer badge around her arm.

As soon as she reached me a wide friendly smile broke out across her face.

"Hi! I'm Levy McGarden! Class officer. I saw those idiots ambushing you and I figured you needed some help. Are you lost?"

I let out a sigh of relief and gratitude. "Thank you so much, My name is Lucy Heartfilia and yes please."

While Levy walked me to my classroom we found out we were in two classes together, we also found out that we shared a love for books and writing.

When we arrived she asked if I'd like to sit with her and her friend for lunch and I happily accepted.

I waved bye and stepped into my homeroom right as the bell rang.

All talking halted as I was greeted by twenty pairs of curious eyes. I felt my cheeks betray me as they flushed.

I hurried to the only open desk and sat down, luckily everyone went back to their own conversations.

I looked to the front of the room, the teacher was leaning back in his chair, his feet propped up his desk with a newspaper covering his face, moving up and down in line with his breathing.

Suddenly a guy with a scar that crossed down over his eyebrow and blonde hair plopped down on my desk.

"Hey-!" I called out in surprise but was cut off by his outstretched hand.

"My name is Sting Eucliffe," he cocked his head and gave me a dazzling smile.

I shook his hand and exchanged my name, he nodded slowly.

"Lucy Heartfillia, huh?" Sting put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, leaving very little room between our faces.

I caught my breath as he spoke.

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

I gave a nervous laugh and scratched my head out of total lack of confusion. I've had plenty of suitors before but none so 'in your face'.

Sting gave a smug grin and looked me up and down. "It would be my pleasure to take you out sometime."

He was charming, I'd give him that. "Oh, sorry. I don't think so. I am new here and don't really want to date anyone right now." I grimaced and shied away from his face, expecting some sort of insult considering that's how something like this always ends for me. But it never came, so I met his gaze again.

Sting tilted his head and continued to smile, then he rose from my desk and as he walked away called back to me, "Okay, but I'm not giving up just yet."

* * *

As I entered the cafeteria holding my tray, I scanned the room for blue hair and when I spotted Levy I made my way to her table.

"Lucy! Hey!" Levy stood to greet me, "Sit down, sit down!"

I took my seat next to her and Levy cleared her throat.

"This is Erza, she's a senior." Erza was downright gorgeous with scarlet hair and an intense aura around her. She nodded in my direction as I returned with a smile.

"How is your first day?" Ezra asked as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"It's going well, I like all of my teachers." I offered as I picked up my fork.

"I heard Sting was hitting on you, if he bothers you anymore let me know. I can set him straight."

Something in Erza's tone made me believe she wasn't joking.

"No, it's okay. He's kind of sweet."

Levy raised her eyebrows, shrugging she began to talk to Erza about a movie they had saw together.

As they chatted I let my eyes wander around the large area, seeing people laughing and yelling and cutting up. Through all of the chaos I caught a glimpse of pink hair, my eyes snapped back to the source.

Natsu was wading through the crowds with two other boys that I didn't recognize.

They sat at a table mostly filled with guys except for one girl with silver hair.

I leaned in closely to Levy, "Hey so what's the deal with Natsu?"

"You know Natsu?" She inquired curiously.

"Well not really, I think we live on the same block and he let me borrow his jacket." I reached into my backpack to feel it, making sure it wasn't something I made up.

"Natsu's the star on the soccer team." Erza muffled with a mouth full of food.

Soccer, huh?

"I played soccer at my old school." I said amused, maybe I can talk to him about that next time.

"Why don't you try out when off season is over then? Fairy Tail is reallllyyyyyy into it." Levy suggested as she stared at Erza in horror.

"I thought about it but I'm a goalie and I figured it'd be hard to beat out someone who's probably been on varsity for a while." I admitted, I did miss soccer though.

"Well that means you have to try out now!" Levy glared at me intensely, "I bet you are amazing Lucy!"

I gave out a laugh and decided to change back to the previous subject, "so about Natsu?"

"You have a little crush?" Erza asked, giving me a slight smile.

"No! Besides I'm totally rubbish with guys… It's just when I met him this morning he seemed really nice and I was wondering if it was a ruse."

"I don't know Natsu very well but I've never heard of him being mean. Well, other than rejecting girls all the time, that's why I am a little surprised he gave you his jacket. All I know about him is that he is really popular, a junior and great at soccer." With that Erza stood up and excused herself, saying she had to go meet someone.

"He rejects girls all the time?" I asked touching the jacket inside my backpack once more, happy to find out we were in the same grade.

Levy took a bite of her sandwich and nodded, "yeah like you wouldn't believe. One time I was monitoring the halls and I saw Natsu walking away from this poor girl who was one the floor just bawling her eyes out."

My eyes glanced to where Natsu was sitting, staring into his back, the girl with the silver hair sat next to him.

"Who's the girl sitting at their table?" I asked, poking through my salad.

"Oh you are probably talking about Lisanna. Her and Natsu grew up together and she is head over heels for him but to my knowledge they aren't dating."

I felt deflated, childhood friends? There was no way I could compete with that. Why did I want to compete anyways? We had only talked once, the guy could be a total dunce.

Even worse, he could be amazing and I could be the dunce.

I shook all the thoughts of Natsu out of my head completely and began talking to Levy about the soccer team. Maybe I was interested.

* * *

The final bell rang and I let out an audible sigh of relief. First day over! I did it with basically no life scarring events!

I walked out of the front doors to the school and began my journey home.

It had warmed up a little throughout the day but I dawned on Natsu's jacket anyway.

Lost in thought as I made my way down my street I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard my name being called.

I turned around and saw Natsu jogging up to me with his hands in the air, "I mean you no harm" he laughed, "hey loonie."

It might've been cute the first time but it definitely wasn't the second.

"Lucy!" I huffed as stormed off in the other direction.

Before I had even taken two steps Natsu was by my side matching my pace.

He laughed again in a lighthearted way, "I'm just joking, sorry… Lucy."

Even though I was trying to give up on liking him my heart flipped when he said my name.

"You look cute in my jacket." Natsu said as he gave me a wild grin that momentarily stole my breath.

"Wha-" I began bewildered but before I could finish my feet decided to run into eachother and I began my seemingly slow ascend to the earth.

"Lucy-!" Natsu made a grab for me but just a second too late.

My forehead met concrete.

"Ow…" I whimpered, refusing to get up. There was no way he was ever going to see me again. I am running away tonight.

"Are you okay?!" Natsu kneeled down by my side and grabbed my arm, getting ready to help me up.

"Let me die here." I told him dramatically. I spoke too soon about the life scarring event.

Natsu laughed loudly and yanked me to my feet with ease, "don't be ridiculous- uh..." He widened his eyes as he looked at my forehead.

"What?" I glared at him, he was looking at me like I was some kind of mutated goblin.

Then I felt a wet liquid dribbling down my forehead into my eye, and fast.

"Oh." My voice was small, black dots started freckling my vision.

"Lucy? Lucy are you okay?" Natsu's voice was getting further and further away, "Lucy!"

I wanted to sleep more but my mother was shaking me awake, "just let me sleep for a little while longer mom." I pleaded as my voice cracked.

"Lucy. Wake up." The voice did not belong to my mother but to a certain pink haired soccer star.

"Natsu? Why are you in my room?" I asked him opening my eyes, a slight bit annoyed.

"Jeeze man you really messed your head up. That is the last time I ever give you a compliment." Natsu sighed as he shook his head, "I had to carry you the emergency room, you cracked your forehead open and then fainted. You would've gotten even MORE messed up if I hadn't caught you the second time."

The fogginess of my brain started to clear up as I looked around the room, he was right, this was a hospital bed, not my own.

I looked at Natsu and noticed that his chest was covered in blood, ruining his uniform.

"All that came from me?" I gasped sitting up but too quickly, "woah" I muttered as I touched my head, trying to steady the room.

Natsu placed his hand on my back to keep me from swaying.

"Don't sit up that fast you idiot, you'll pass out again. And yeah. You had to get 6 stitches."

My mouth fell open in horror as I frantically grabbed for a mirror beside the bed.

Yep. 6 ugly stitches above my right eyebrow. No way in hell this guy will ever like me now.

"I look like an extra in Night Of The Living Dead." I cried throwing down the mirror onto my lap.

Natsu laughed and nodded, "yeah. You kind of do."

"Hey just because I say it doesn't mean you can agree!" I yelled shooting him a nasty look, but then softened my gaze.

"Natsu?" I whispered sheepishly.

"What's up?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"Thank you." I covered my face, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Well I'd say anytime but I wouldn't mean it."

This made me giggle but soon we were both erupting with laughter, taking turns making fun of me.

After everything was squared away at the hospital, Natsu walked me home and we found out he only lived a couple houses down from where I lived. I thanked him one last time before opening my front door to two very pissed off, worried parents.

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading and tell me whatcha think!3**


End file.
